Bromas del Destino
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Una historia a cerca del amor entre dos mujeres que logro superar el tiempo, la sociedad, la familia y hasta el matrimonio, un amor tan fuerte que logro vencer las bromas del destino y permitió que ellas disfrutaran el resto de sus vidas juntas. Luka x Miku / One Shot


Konishiwa Minna! Espero que disfruten mi One Shot. Es el primero que subo :3

Infinitas gracias a Alchemya sensei (Toeto sensei) por su apoyo y consejos durante la producción de este Fic y por todos sus "Chop in the head" XD

Sin más preámbulo, los dejo en paz XD

Disclaimer

Obviamente Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no mis historias no fueran fanfic XD

* * *

**Bromas del Destino**

La noche recién iniciaba su reinado de doce horas, las persona comenzaban a dirigirse a sus casas después de un ajetreado día ya sea de trabajo, de estudio, o de simples deberes cotidianos pero esa no era la situación para dos mujeres que en este momento se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel, ambas desnudas disfrutando de las suaves caricias que se brindaban mutuamente la una a la otra, ambas totalmente embriagadas por el aroma que poseía la otra, con sus pieles adornadas por una fina y delgada capa de sudor, el cual ayudado de la poca luz que entraba del exterior, otorgaba un tenue brillo hipnotizante a sus pieles, ambas ignorantes del mundo que las rodeaba; en ese momento, en esa habitación, para ellas solo existían, entre caricias, jadeos, besos, palabras de amor y gemidos ahogados, una peliacua y una pelirosa.

-"Te… amo"- Decía una pelirosa mujer entre las pautas de un cálido beso. –"Lo… lo… siento… mucho"- Se disculpó como lo hacía todas las veces que se encontraban en esta situación.

-"No… tienes… porque… disculparte"- Le respondió la peliacua, ésta poso sus manos en las mejillas de la de cabellos rosa y la aparto unos centímetros, para poder hablarle más fluidamente. –"No es tu culpa amor, no te agobies por ello"- Luego movió una de sus manos y enredo sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello rosa que tanto amaba.

-"Ambas estamos atrapadas en las bromas del destino"- Pronuncio la pelirosa para luego reanudar el beso pero esta vez convirtiéndolo en uno mucho más agresivo al cual la peliacua no tardo en corresponder.

Como ya era costumbre de vez en cuando Miku y Luka salían juntas de compras, era de lo más normal tanto para sus esposos como para el resto de su familia, lo que nadie nunca sospecho y ni tenían motivos para hacerlo, era que en muchas de esas salidas ambas terminaban en ese mismo hotel demostrándose entre suaves o ardientes caricias y besos el amor que se tenían, y que había surgido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que ellas tenían dieciséis años de edad, pero que por temor al qué dirán y al rechazo de su familia decidieron mantenerlo oculto.

-"¡Hey, hey! espérame"- Decía una Miku de dieciséis años de edad mientras corría en dirección hacia una pelirosa de igual edad.

-"Miku, el chiste en una carrera es ganarle al rival, ¿Lo sabes no?"- Le respondió Luka sin mirarla directamente, ya una vez alcanzado la meta y habiéndose detenido por completo ésta se volteó para mirar que tan atrás venia su peliacua amiga, llevándose la sorpresa que lo único que vio fue a una Miku estrellase con ella, el par de chicas quedaron tiradas el en suelo, Miku encima Luka en una posición un tanto comprometedora, sus miradas se posaron fijamente sobre los ojos de la otra y ya no lo pudieron ocultar más, ambas se fundieron en ese muy ansiado beso que tenían deseando desde hace un poco de tiempo atrás.

* * *

Llego un día en donde como broma del destino Luki el hermano mayor de Luka le suplico a Miku que se convirtiera en su novia y aun como una broma más grande, Mikuo hermano de Miku realizo la misma petición pero ésta dirigida hacia Luka, ambas mujeres no encontraron manera alguna de como rechazar los sentimientos de los dos chicos.

Pasaron los años y ambas mujeres habían tomado la decisión de olvidar a la otra y tratar de corresponder a los sentimientos de sus ahora prometidos en matrimonio.

Ya a los cortos veinte años las dos se encontraban casadas y como una coincidencia del destino un año después las dos quedaron embarazadas en fechas similares, pasaron los meses y dos hermosas niñas llegaron al mundo. La hija de Luka, nombrada Mikaela poseía cabello y ojos verdeacua al igual que su padre y la hija de Miku, de nombre Eruka poseía ojos azules y una cabellera rosa igual que su progenitor.

Una tarde mientras las niñas, de ahora unos seis años de edad, junto con sus padres estaban de visita en casa de los abuelos, Miku y Luka se encontraban solas en la casa de ésta última, Luka había llamado a Miku para aprovechar juntas la tarde libre que poseían por el hecho de que sus esposos se hacían cargo de las niñas en ese momento, ambas disfrutaron la tarde entre platicas de muchos temas diferentes pero en su mayoría compartiendo anécdotas de las travesuras de sus pequeñas, las niñas eran la luz de los ojos de estas orgullosas madres; poco a poco la conversación de dirigió a tocar temas del pasado, hasta llegar al recuerdo del amor mutuo entre ambas, ese que creían haber dejado olvidado en el pasado pero que claramente aún seguía latente e igual de fuerte que cuando ellas poseían dieciséis, inevitablemente ambas fueron incapaces de detenerse en lo que habían iniciado, esa tarde ellas habían descubierto una vez más el amor y esta vez sí fueron capases de demostrarlo de una manera física e íntima y desde ese día hasta la actualidad, ellas en ocasiones se demostraban ese amor de la misma manera tal y como lo están haciendo en este momento.

* * *

Ambas mujeres salieron del hotel, y se dirigían al estacionamiento en búsqueda del auto de Luka, llevaban consigo varias bolsas con las compras que habían hecho ese día más temprano, habían comprado algo de ropa para sus hijas, sus esposos y hasta para ellas mismas, llegar con ese tipo de productos a sus hogares era la manera perfecta de no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo ya que si habían salido de compras y regresan sin nada en sus manos seria visto de manera extraña.

La pelirosa paso primero a dejar a Miku en su casa pero ésta ultima la invito a pasar dentro unos minutos después de todo la casa debe de estar sola al igual que la de Luka ya que tanto sus esposos como el par de adolescentes de dieciséis años que tienen como hijas deben de encontrarse reunidos en la casa de los abuelos. Miku y Luka entraron a la casa con la sorpresa de ver que las luces del segundo piso se encontraban encendidas.

-"Seguramente Eruka está en casa"- Explico la peliacua refiriéndose a su hija de azules ojos y rosados cabellos, irónicamente con cada año que pasaba la joven se parecía cada vez más a su tía de igual color de cabello.

-"En ese caso me gustaría subir y saludarla"- Respondió Luka, y comenzó a subir las escaleras, en ese momento se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Eruka entre risas divertidas…

-"¡Basta Mikaela! Detente, no puedo respirar"- Más risas continuaron a esa frase y luego se logró apreciar el sonido de la voz de Mikaela…

-"No exageres Eruka, si solo te estoy atacando con cosquillas"- Luka al escuchar el nombre y la voz de su hija de ojos y cabellera verdeacua, la cual siempre le recordaba a cierta persona, volteo a mirar con gesto interrogante a Miku y esta solo le respondió…

-"Al parecer las dos están aquí, subamos para avisarles que ya llegamos y decirles que bajen a ver las cosas que les compramos"- Luka se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y ambas subieron las escaleras, al llegar arriba divisaron la habitación de Eruka con la puerta entre abierta, Miku volteo a ver a Luka mientras sonreía y dijo…

-"¿Cuándo aprenderá Mikaela a cerrar las puertas? Aunque dudo que lo haga pronto, ella me recuerda a alguien quien a sus 16 años jamás se acordaba de cerrar las puertas"- Luka simplemente se hacia la desentendida aunque sabía de sobra que las palabras de Miku se referían a ella.

En ese momento ambas notaron que ya hacían unos instantes que las risas se habían detenido, caminaron hasta llegar frente a la entre abierta puerta de la habitación y la escena que vieron que sucedía en el interior las dejo en shock, ahí estaba Eruka tumbada de espalda en la cama y sobre ésta se encontraba Mikaela, ambas compartiendo un animado beso mientras la de cabellos rosa tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello verdeacua de Mikaela, acabado el beso y habiendo recuperado en suficiente oxígeno Mikaela puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Eruka y con la voz más suave y delicada que pudo entonar dijo…

-"Te amo, Amor"- Tanto Miku y Luka cruzaron miradas y sin necesidad de entonar palabras ambas comprendieron que era mejor irse de ahí en ese momento, las dos bajaron y se acomodaron juntas en un sofá, no pronunciaron palabras hasta que ciertos sonidos comenzaron a escucharse provenientes de arriba.

-"Parece que se la están pasando bien"- Luka sonreía divertida mientras decía eso, Miku solo asintió.

-"Cuando acaben tendremos que hablar seriamente con ellas, primero que todo tenemos que decirles que sean más cuidadosas"-En esta ocasión fue Miku la que hablo.

Pasado un tiempo los sonidos dejaron de escucharse y fue cuando Miku y Luka decidieron subir de nuevo, al llegar a la habitación encontraron a una Eruka acostada sobre el pecho de Mikaela mientras ésta última le hacía mimos en la cabeza. Luka le giño un ojo a Miku justo antes de entrar a la habitación, ésta a notar esto se apresuró a entrar también, Luka puso cara seria y dijo mientras entraba…

-"Cuando estén más presentables bajen, las estaremos esperando en la sala"- Las chicas al ver que sus madres las habían descubierto se les fue toda la sangre de la cara y quedaron pálidas de la impresión, Miku no quiso quedar atrás en ese juego y se apresuró a decir en tono serio…

-"Lo más pronto posible, sería preferible"- Luego de esas palabras ambas mujeres se retiraron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de ellas pero no se fueron muy lejos, sino que se quedaron junto a la puerta para poder escuchar la reacción de las jóvenes.

-"¿Qué haremos Mikaela? Nos han descubierto"- Pronuncio con voz claramente angustiada, una asustada Eruka.

-"Nada, no nos queda más que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos"- Mikaela se encontraba igual de asustada que Eruka pero no se permitió demostrar ese miedo por el bien de la de cabellos rosa.

-"Yo no quiero que me aparten de tu lado"- Eruka abraso fuertemente a Mikaela, quien también imito la acción.

-"Y yo no permitiré que eso pase así tenga que enfrentarme al mundo entero"- Las palabras de la joven peliacua llenaron de valor a la pelirosa chica. –"Pero primero antes del mundo, están nuestras madres, vistámonos y bajemos ¿Vale?"- Al escuchar esto Luka y Miku decidieron que sería mejor bajar ya si no querían ser vistas ahí por sus hijas.

-"Son muy valientes, están dispuestas a hacer algo que nosotras no nos atrevimos a hacer"- Dijo Luka mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-"Sí que lo son, pero ¿Sabes una cosa? En parte no me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor, gracias a eso tuvimos la oportunidad de ser madres, llevamos una bonita vida y no podemos negar que tanto Mikuo como Luki han sido buenos padres"- Pronuncio Miku al llegar a final de las escaleras, las dos mujeres se dirigieron cada una a un sofá individual distinto dejando el de dos plazas, que quedaba de frente a ambas, libre para cuando las chicas llegaran.

Las chicas tomaron un poco de valor y bajaron tomadas de la mano pero al momento de ver a sus madres esperándolas sus niveles de valentía disminuyeron drásticamente, lo único que las mantenía firmes en su avanzar era sentir el agarre de la mano de la otra.

-"Chicas por favor siéntense ahí"- Luka señalo al sofá frente a ella, las chica obedecieron y tomaron asiento aun tomadas de la mano con sus dedos entrecruzados. Las dos chicas eran presas de la angustia y de la ansiedad.

Miku dirigió una mirada seria a su hija, Eruka al notar esto se puso aún más nerviosa y al ver que su madre estaba a punto de pronunciar palabras el nerviosismo que sentía aumento. –"Eruka hija, antes de iniciar esta conversación solo quiero decirte a ti y a Mikaela que sean más cuidadosas para la próxima ocasión"- En ese momento Mikaela se levantó repentinamente, sorprendiendo de paso a las otras tres que se encontraban ahí y dijo…

-"Se lo que ustedes piens… ¡Alto! ¿Ser más cuidadosas para la próxima ocasión?"- La confusión se notaba reflejada en la expresión de la joven peliacua, no entendía nada de lo que su tía Miku había dicho, volteo a mirar a Eruka como en busca de una explicación pero ésta se encontraba en la misma confusa situación.

-"Tan impulsiva y despistada como siempre Mikaela"- Esta vez la que hablo fue Luka. –"Hasta me atrevería a apostar que fuiste tú la que olvido cerrar la puerta de la habitación aunque con los gemidos de ambas, una puerta cerrada no hubiera servido para nada"- Luka reía al ver las expresiones de las dos jóvenes al caer en cuenta que sus madres no solo las habían descubierto sino que las habían escuchado.

-"¿Desde q-que ho-hora llegaron las dos?"- Apenas si pudo preguntar Eruka desde atrás de Mikaela, ésta última mejor prefirió tomar asiento antes de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, sabía de antemano que no le iba a agradar.

-"Pues permíteme rememorar"- Respondió Miku, para luego pasar a una expresión pensativa. –"¡Ya lo tengo! Llegamos en el momento en que Mikaela te estaba atacando con cosquillas"- Las chicas casi se asfixian al escuchar las palabras de Miku, eso quería decir que sus madres escucharon absolutamente todo, la sangre no tardó en llegar a los rostros de las jóvenes dándole a estos un tono un tanto rojo.

-"Relájense chicas, si continúan así de tensas les dará un infarto"- Luka lucia realmente divertida ante la situación y ambas chicas tenían cara de What the fuck?.

-"¡ALTO!"- Dijo de la nada Mikaela. –"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿No se supone que ustedes deben de estarnos reprendiendo a Eruka y a mí?"- Curiosamente Eruka asentía ante las palabras de su prima. Ya el nerviosismo y temor de las jóvenes había desaparecido y en cambio ahora ambas se encontraban más que confundidas por la inesperada reacción de sus madres.

-"¿No les molesta lo que hicimos? ¿No les molesta que… este… pues…?"- Eruka no podía concluir la frase.

-"¿Que si no nos molesta que ustedes sean novias, pareja, amantes, etc.?"- Pronuncio Luka en un tono relajado, volteo a mirar a Miku y le pregunto. –"¿Qué opinas Miku?"- Luka se levantó y camino la corta distancia que la separaba de la peliacua mujer, esta última se levantó también quedando junto a la otra y respondió…

-"Yo opino que es tiempo de que las chicas lo sepan"- Y después de concluir su frase Miku se acercó a Luka y la beso suavemente, las chica quedaron estupefactas.

-"¿Pero qué carajo está pasando aquí? ¡Joder!"- Mikaela estaba de pie con sus manos elevada hacia el cielo en señal de súplica por alguna explicación.

-"Mikaela Hatsune Megurine, cuida tu vocabulario"- Dijo realmente seria Luka, era la primera vez en la noche que estaba molesta.

-"¡Mi vocabulario mis puerros! Exijo una explicación de inmediato"- En ese momento la joven de cabellos verdeacua se vio envuelta por los brazos de Eruka quien la abrazaba por la espalda y le decía…

-"Tranquila Mikaela, dejemos que ellas nos lo expliquen ¿Vale?"- Luka y Miku observaron la escena, era enternecedora ¡Claro! Pero a la vez era curiosa ¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles?

-"Está bien me tranquilizare solo porque me lo pides de esta manera"- La chicas cada vez se sumergían más el su propio mundo, tanto así que estuvieron a punto de iniciar un cariñoso beso pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de entonación de garganta que emitió Luka, la cual luego pronuncio…

-"Calmadas chicas ¿Qué acaso no les bastó con lo de hace un rato?"- Y soltó una pequeña risa al terminar la frase, Miku no pudo soportar el no reír ante la expresión que pusieron las chicas a causa de lo dicho por la pelirosa mayor.

-"Lo siento tía Luka"- Hablo Eruka mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en el piso.

-"Yo igual, y no solo por esto si no por mi reacción de hace un rato pero comprendan, es algo impactante ver a tu madre ser besada por tu tía"- En esta ocasión la disculpa vino por parte de Mikaela.

-"Lo sé y créeme que lo comprendemos ¿Imagina ver a tu hija besar a su prima?"- La voz de Luka era serena, lo que ayudaba bastante a las jóvenes a mantenerse tranquilas y sentirse seguras y comprendidas ante la situación.

-"Comprendo el punto"- Dijo la hija de Luka, la chica se notaba un tanto temerosa eso lo noto Luka, quien decidió preguntar…

-"¿Qué te angustia hija? Creo que ya ha quedado en claro que nosotras no las reprenderemos y que por el contrario las comprendemos totalmente y las apoyaremos en todo"

-"Gra-gracias mamá y tía Miku"- Los ojos de Mikaela se notaban un poco aguados pero esta se reusaba a dejar salir las lágrimas, su orgullo se lo impedía pero Eruka era totalmente otra cosa y esta última no había dudado dos veces en levantarse y abrasar a Miku mientras le agradecía una y otra vez, Mikaela miro la escena que eran su prima y su tía y aunque en lo profundo tenía el deseo de hacer lo mismo su orgullo podía más, Luka noto el deseo de Mikaela, como toda buena madre, y simplemente dijo…

-"Por favor Mikaela deja ya de ser tan obstinada y ven aquí"- Para luego extender sus brazos, la joven al ver esto envió a su orgullo por el caño y se refugió en los brazos de su madre, ese lugar que se siente como el más seguro del mundo donde todos los problemas desaparecen y simplemente existe la tranquilidad.

Las cuatro estuvieron así por un rato hasta que la curiosidad le pudo más a Eruka, ésta dirigió su mirada hacia la de su madre y Miku de inmediato reconoció esos ojos, sonrió para luego preguntarle a su hija…

-"¿Qué quieres saber mi cielo?"- Eruka pensó un poco sus palabras y luego de unos segundos se atrevió a decir.

-"Mamá ¿Podríamos saber Mikaela y yo la historia entre la tía Luka y tú?"- Mikaela al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a Eruka y luego a Miku para prestar más atención a la respuesta de la pregunta hecha por su… novia, le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra.

-"Por supuesto pero antes de empezar con el relato me gustaría preguntarles algo a ustedes ¿Me lo permiten?"- Termino con un tono interrogante la peliacua mujer.

-"Claro mamá ¿Qué quieres saber?"- Dijo amablemente Eruka.

-"¿Desde cuándo ustedes son pareja?"- Al escuchar la pregunta Luka miro interrogante y divertidamente a Mikaela.

-"Déjame responder a mí, Eruka"- Hablo Mikaela dirigiendo sus palabras a la pelirosa.-"A ver… hace unos 5 meses yo me comencé a sentir diferente al estar junto a Eruka, pasé un mes así hasta que descubrí lo que realmente era, sentí miedo al principio, luego ira por esa estúpida broma del destino pero luego me sentí sin esperanzas, mi amor era unilateral, estaba enamorada de una chica y para rematar ésta era mi prima; un día en una de las tantas guerras de cosquillas quede muy cerca de los labios de Eruka y no lo soporte, tenía que besarla y así lo hice, note como ella quedo atónita en un principio pero luego reacciono y me empujo para salir corriendo, después de eso Eruka no me hablo en una semana, la peor semana de mi vida"- Mikaela volteo a ver a Eruka con ojos acusadores y luego se dispuso a continuar con su relato pero se vio interrumpida por una joven de cabellos rosa.

-"¡No me mires así! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Entre en shock, desde ya hacía un tiempo que sentía cosas por mi prima y sabía que eso estaba mal y de la nada llegas tú y me besas me asuste y decidí huir de ti"-

-"Si pero tu decisión me afecto mucho, ¡Me sentía fatal! ¿Imagina que la persona que amas huya de ti? Y lo peor es que sabía que tenías toda la razón para huir y que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, únicamente podía hacerme a la idea de que te había perdido"- Mikaela pronuncio la última parte en un tono melancólico.

-"¿Y crees que yo me la estaba pasando de maravilla? Estaba arrepentida y asustada, era todo muy repentino yo… yo… yo solo tenía miedo"-

-"¡Ah! eso explica la época en la que ustedes se veían algo deprimidas"- Miku interrumpió la pequeña discusión que tenía las chicas.

Ambas chicas miraron a Miku y luego se miraron mutuamente, se dedicaron una sonrisa la una a la otra y Mikaela se atrevió a pronunciar mientras observaba directamente a los ojos de la pelirosa chica…

-"¿Me permites continuar con mi relato amor?"- El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a la cara de Eruka lo cual lleno de alegría a la peliacua, ésta última se acercó a la pelirosa y deposito un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz.

-"S-si continua"- Tartamudeo una sonrojada Eruka.

Miku y Luka observaban la escena que sus hijas les daban, era tierna y dulce, se notaba que era algo serio lo que tenían las dos chicas pero también era preocupante, su relación no sería aceptada y sabían que iba a ser difícil pero sin importar nada las dos mujeres estaban determinadas a apoyarlas, ellas no permitirían que sus hijas vivieran lo mismo que ellas han vivido durante todos estos años.

-"Ok, continuo, después de esa tortuosa semana tome la decisión de que no me permitiría perder a Eruka y de al menos continuar teniendo una amistad, así que fui a su casa a pedir disculpas, tan pronto como la puerta se abrió sentí a Eruka lanzarse en un abrazo hacia mí y pedirme disculpas, yo le dije que no, que era yo la que necesitaba pedir perdón pero Eruka no me dejo terminar la frase, ella me beso, yo solo correspondí al beso, ambas entramos a la casa y el beso fue subiendo de tono cada vez más y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y… pues… este… ya saben ¿No?"- Mikaela estaba nerviosa al relatar esa parte mientras la cara de Eruka estaba cada vez más roja.

-"Jummm ya veo, eso quiere decir que ustedes llevan juntas tres meses con tres semanas"- Hablo Luka, en ese instante Mikaela la volteo a ver y supo que su madre tramaba algo por la mirada que tenía. –"¿Me pregunto cuántas veces ustedes lo habrán hecho mientras se quedaban solas en casa? Me imagino que bastantes para poder demostrar la experiencia que mostraron no hace mucho"- Luka sonreía mientras pronunciaba sus palabras pero no logro aguantar reírse con ganas al ver los rostros que las dos menores pusieron.

-"¡Luka! Basta ya de molestar a las chicas, mira como están las pobres"- Miku reprendió a Luka, aunque ella también estaba riendo un poco.

-"Mira quien lo dice, pero está bien ya no las molestare más, hay que tomar esto con la seriedad que amerita"- La pelirosa mayor se encontraba seria al pronunciar esta última parte.

-"Ok, ok, ya es bueno de que se mofen a nuestra costa, además ahora es el turno de ustedes de relatar su historia ¿Verdad Eruka?"- Mikaela dirigió sus ojos hacia la nombrada expectante a una respuesta.

-"Si exacto, Mikaela tiene razón, es el turno de ustedes"- Respondió Eruka.

-"Bien, déjamelo a mí Luka"- Pronuncio Miku, a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la pelirosa. –"Luka y yo éramos muy buenas amigas desde jóvenes, cuando ambas teníamos su misma edad yo supe que mis sentimientos por ella eran más que una simple amistad; una tarde mientras corríamos para ver quién era más veloz yo me estrelle con Luka, las dos caímos al suelo, yo sobre ella, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y ambas nos besamos mutuamente, en ese momento las dos descubrimos que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos"-Tanto Eruka como Mikaela estaban atentas al relato de Miku. -"Luego de eso Luka y yo comenzamos a salir…"-

-"Claro que jamás llegamos al nivel de ustedes, nosotras no pasamos de uno que otro beso un tanto fogoso pero jamás lo hicimos a esa edad."- Interrumpió Luka al relato de su peliacua amante, y de paso logro sonrojar un poco a las chicas.

-"¿Me dejas continuar?"- Hablo Miku con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-"Ok, ok continua"- Le respondió Luka en un tono relajado.

-"Bien, como dije Luka y yo comenzamos a salir, pero un año después sus padres nos pidieron ser sus novias y ambas no encontramos manera alguna de oponernos, con el tiempo ambas decidimos dejar atrás lo nuestro, vino el compromiso, la boda, llegaron ustedes, y una tarde, cuando ustedes tenían seis y sus padres se las llevaron a visitar a los abuelos, Luka me invito a su casa a pasar una tarde de café, charlamos de todo un poco pero la conversación llego al pasado, ambas revivimos el tiempo en que salíamos y citando tus palabras Mikaela, una cosa llevo a la otra y ya ustedes saben el resto."- Concluyo el relato Miku pero justo después Luka pronuncio…

-"Ven chicas, nosotras estuvimos juntas hasta los veintisiete años"- Miku ya no lo aguanto más y decidió que sería bueno relatar un detalle más.

-"¡Ah! Me olvidaba de la vez que Luka y yo estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en mi casa solo que mi madre llego y casi nos descubre, todo porque tu madre Mikaela, era igual a ti, jamás cerraba una puerta"- Las chicas rieron un poco ante esa corta anécdota mientras Luka se sentía un poco traicionada.

-"¡Miku! ¿Porque dijiste eso? Yo quería hacernos parecer más tranquilas a esa edad, en comparación con este par de aquí"- Luka señalo a las dos chicas mientras hacía un puchero fingiendo traición, el cual pareció adorable ante los ojos de Miku.

Luka era relajada la mayor parte del tiempo y de vez en cuando le gustaba mostrar una actitud un tanto infantil mientras estaba a solas con Miku, eso a la peliacua le agradaba y Luka lo sabía por eso lo hacía, pero claro ella podía ser seria y estricta cuando una situación lo ameritaba y eso lo sabía de sobra Mikaela ya que es ella quien ha tenido que enfrentar las reprimendas de su madre, algo similar aplica con Miku, ella la mayor parte del tiempo es dulce y amable pero cuando es requerido puede llegar a ser igual de estricta y seria que la pelirosa y eso lo atestigua Eruka en las pocas veces que ha recibido una reprimenda de su madre.

-"Lo hice para que no intentaras aparentar cosas que no son"- Luka cambio su expresión por una de fingido enojo inflando sus mejillas.

-"¡Ya deja eso!"- Miku se acercó a Luka y pasó sus brazos tras la nuca de ésta última, poso su frente sobre la de la pelirosa y luego pronuncio en un suave tono de voz…

-"Deja de hacer pucheros si no quieres salir de compras todo el día de mañana"- A lo que Luka contesto…

-"¿A qué hora saldremos mañana entonces?"- Al terminar la frase Luka le dedico una seductora sonrisa, la cual Miku no resistió y tomo la iniciativa de unir sus labios con los de su pelirosa amante, ignoraron a las chicas por completo pero aun así mantuvieron el beso en un nivel casto.

En ese instante mientras las dos mujeres se encontraban besándose la puerta de la sala fue abierta, dejando a dos hombres, uno de cabellos cortos y rosa y otro de cabellera igual de corta pero color peliacua, estupefactos y con una mirada de asombro mesclada con dolor y un poco de repulsión.

-"¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?!"- Casi grito Mikuo, las mujeres a escuchar esas palabras de inmediato se separaron, adrenalina y temor recorriendo sus venas, había llegado el momento que habían estado posponiendo desde hace tanto tiempo, y sinceramente no pudo ser más inoportuno.

-"No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo más ni andar con rodeos, Miku y yo somos amantes"- Pronuncio Luka, estaba nerviosa pero lo ocultaba bajo una máscara de seriedad, la peliacua noto eso y tomo su mano para brindarle un poco de tranquilidad y mostrarle que ella estaba a su lado en todo momento.

-"Eso quiere decir que los rumores de que las habían visto salir de un hotel juntas eran ciertos ¡Pero que estúpidos fuimos!"- Luki comenzó a reír como desquiciado, ya cuando se logró controlar un poco continúo… -"Nosotros aquí confiando ciegamente en nuestras esposas mientras ellas se la pasaban revolcándose juntas ¿Saber desde cuando que nos están viendo la cara de idiotas?"- Luki continúo con esa sonrisa estúpida y desquiciada.

-"¿Realmente quieres saber hermano? Pues llevamos siendo amantes desde hace diez años"- Pronuncio Luka mientras se aferraba a la mano de Miku en busca de valor.

-"Todo esto ha sido una farsa, ¡Diecisiete años de mi vida al caño! Siendo engañado por mi esposa con la hermana de mi mejor amigo"- Mikuo se notaba bastante molesto, miro a las chicas que estaban junto a sus madres y dijo en voz alta –"¡Par de enfermas! ¡Incluso se atrevan a cometer semejante porquería frente a nuestras hijas! Mikaela aléjate de ese par en este instante"-

-"Tú también Eruka, ¡Ven acá de inmediato!-"Acoto Luki, ya estando en un estado totalmente distinto, éste se encontraba serio y se podría decir que un tempano de hielo mostraba más calor que su tono de voz.

-"Lo siento papá pero yo no me moveré ni un centímetro"- Le contesto Mikaela.

-"Y yo tampoco"- Ambas chicas se posaron frente a sus madres y se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. –"Además tenemos algo que defender ya que Mikaela y yo estamos juntas también"- Eruka no permitiría que tanto su felicidad como la de su madre fuese arrebatada y si para defenderla tenía que enfrentase a su padre no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Por otro lado tanto Mikuo como Luki estaban atónitos, primero sus esposas y ahora sus hijas, esto ya era demasiado para los dos; Luki en un impulso camino hacia Miku con su mano en alto dispuesto a estamparle una bofetada a la peliacua, Luka no podía creer que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer algo así pero justo antes de que el pelirosa hombre llegase su camino se vio interrumpido por la chica de su mismo color de cabello, la cual solo pronuncio…

-"Antes que a mi madre, tendrás que hacer lo mismo que planeas conmigo, el mismo castigo por el mismo pecado"- Al pronunciar cada palabra ella tenía su mirada clavada en la de su progenitor, su expresión no mostraba el mínimo temor ni titubeo. Mikaela no sabía de donde su prima había sacado tanto valor.

-"¡Eruka hija no! No te expongas a ti misma"- Miku se encontraba preocupada de lo que Luki podría llegar a hacer ya que era obvio que él no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos racionales.

-"Tranquila mamá, simplemente opino que es lo justo recibir el mismo castigo por el mismo pecado"- Eruka seguía firme en su postura, Luki reacciono de lo que estaba por hacer y dio unos pasos hacia atrás…

-"Puede que este molesto pero no cometeré una estupidez"- Luego dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta nuevamente. Mientras tanto Mikuo sentenciaba en un tono de voz extrañamente calmo…

-"La pagaran caro ambas, por habernos engañado y por haber desviado a nuestras hijas, desde ahora no tenemos esposas…"-

-"Ni tampoco hermanas"- Concluyo la frase Luki, justo antes de que los dos se marchasen del lugar serrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron unos instantes en completo silencio hasta que Eruka volteo a ver a su madre y pregunto…

-"¿Ahora qué haremos?"-

-"Ahora nada, sencillamente nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche y mañana cuando todos tengamos las ideas más frías iremos con los abuelos y les explicaremos a ellos la situación"- Fue la contestación que le dio Miku a su hija.

Y así como Miku lo había dicho las cuatro pasaron la noche en la casa de la peliacua, la diferencia fue que a la mañana del día siguiente recibieron una llamada de parte de la madre de Luka avisando que tanto los Hatsune como los Megurine las esperaban en la casa Hatsune para discutir el asunto.

Las mujeres y las chicas asistieron a la reunión, al llegar encontraron a toda la familia lista para iniciar la discusión, tras varios desacuerdos y disgustos la opinión de los abuelos se había impuesto, ellos habían dicho que los divorcios se llevarían a cabo lo más pronto y discretamente posible bajo todas las de la ley, se haría la división justa de todos los bienes acumulados durante el matrimonio, no querían que el nombre de las familias se vieran manchados bajo un escándalo público; solucionado el primer problema, ahora la discusión se centraba en el asunto de la relación que tenían las chicas…

-"¡NO! Nunca, ni tú, ni nadie lograra separarme de Eruka ¿Crees que soy idiota? Si me quedo contigo lo primero que harás será enviarme lo más lejos que puedas de Eruka"- Las palabras de Mikaela eran seguras.

-"Entiende hija es por tu bien, ya verás que después de un tiempo esas ideas desaparecerán de tu cabeza y volverás a la normalidad"- Esas últimas palabras de Mikuo la colmaron.

-"¡Normalidad mis puerros! ¡Jodete! Yo me largo de aquí"- Tras dejar a su padre con la boca abierta por su ultimo comentario la joven peliacua se dirigió a la puerta.

-"¡Espérame Mikaela! Voy contigo"- Se apresuró a decir Eruka mientras avanzaba a paso apresurado hacia donde la nombrada se había detenido a esperarla, al alcanzarla ambas se dirigieron en dirección a la puerta, justo antes de salir Mikaela volteo y dijo…

-"Mamá, tía Miku, las esperamos en el auto"-

-"¡Mikaela! / ¡Eruka!"- Pronunciaron los dos padres el respectivo nombre de sus hijas.

-"¡Mikuo, ya basta! Entiende que ella ya tomo una decisión y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ella ya tiene edad suficiente para escoger por su propia cuenta su futuro así que reacciona, deja de rogarle y conserva el poco orgullo que te queda"- El padre del peliacua estaba calmado y serio mientras hacía entender a su hijo de la realidad.

-"Lo mismo aplica para ti Luki"- Argumento brevemente el padre del pelirosa.

Ambos se resignaron al comprender que esa sería una batalla que jamás ganarían, los dos miraron a las madres de sus hijas y simplemente dijeron al unísono… -"Cuídenlas bien"-

-"Eso ténganlo por seguro"- Respondió Luka.

-"Los dos podrán ir a visitarlas, siempre y cuando las chicas estén dispuestas a recibirlos, ustedes siguen siendo sus padres"- Agrego Miku.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron de todos los presentes, agradecieron por la comprensión y se dirigieron hacia el auto, dentro de éste se encontraban Mikaela y Eruka un tanto, por no decir muy ansiosas ya que al haber salido de la casa no se enteraron de la decisión final. Ambas mujeres no habían terminado de subir a vehículo cuando se vieron asechadas por las miradas expectantes de las chicas.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo termino todo?"- Las mujeres rieron al ver la expectación de sus hijas.

-"Pues al parecer las tendremos que aguantar durante un largo tiempo"- Respondió Luka con una gran sonrisa y la felicidad de las chicas no tardó en aparecer reflejada en sus rostros.

* * *

-"Eruka no te quedes atrás, nos dejara el auto bus y quiero llegar pronto a casa para almorzar"- Mikaela le dedicaba una sonrisa a su prima mientras casi corría a la estación del auto bus después de haber terminado sus clases del día.

-"Si no quieres que me quede atrás entonces para de correr"-

-"No lo hare, sabes que la nueva casa queda más lejos y si perdemos el auto bus tardaremos mucho más en llegar y yo tengo hambre, así que te conviene que corras"- A Eruka no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a correr para seguirle el paso a Mikaela.

Por otro lado Miku y Luka se encontraban en la cocina de su nuevo hogar el cual habían comprado con la suma de la división de bienes del divorcio hace ya cuatro meses, la casa tenía todo lo que necesitaban, tres habitaciones, una para ellas, otra para las chicas y en el medio de ambas recamaras se encontraba la tercera, ésta servía como área de estudios para las chicas, una cocina de perfectas dimensiones, una sala, un baño y un pequeño cuarto de lavado, aparte de un pequeño jardín en la parte frontal y trasera de la casa. Ambas mujeres estaban iniciando a preparar el almuerzo…

-"Las chicas deben de estar tomando el autobús en este momento eso quiere decir que dentro de media hora las tendremos aquí"- Pronuncio Miku mientras buscaba un par de ingredientes en la nevera.

-"Uh jum"- Se limitó a responder Luka mientras le daba la espalda para esconder que se estaba comiendo el puerro que la peliacua estaba buscando. Miku noto esto extraño, se incorporó, coloco sus manos sobre su propia cintura y dijo…

-"Luka, por favor voltea a verme"- La nombrada se encogió de hombros al presentir que había sido descubierta y se volteó con el vegetal marcado por un mordisco en su mano. –"¡Luka, te lo comiste!"-

-"Es tu culpa por obligarme a comerlo, al final resulto que le agarre gusto"- Luka se cruzó de brazos y aparto su mirada en un gesto de fingida arrogancia.

-"No me salgas con eso, tú fuiste la que se lo comió entonces tú eres la culpable"- Miku se veía algo dolida así que la pelirosa cambio su expresión por una de cachorro regañado y miro rogante de perdón a su peliacua amante. -"Luka por favor no hagas eso ¡No me mires así!... Ok está bien tú ganas"- Luka sonrió por su victoria, se acercó a Miku y la beso tiernamente, el pequeño detalle es que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a acabar pronto con el beso, y éste fue subiendo de nivel cada vez más.

* * *

-"Que raro ya he tocado el timbre tres veces y no abren"- Pronuncio Mikaela mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-"Deben de estar atrás"- Respondió Eruka.

Después de la joven peliacua haber encontrado sus llaves ambas chicas entraron a la casa, dieron un vistazo rápido por la estancia en busca de sus madres al no verlas en esa parte de la casa se dirigieron hacia la cocina de paso aprovecharían para comer algo antes del almuerzo, las dos jóvenes estaban a punto de atravesar las puerta que divide la sala de la cocina, pero quedaron estáticas en sus lugares al escuchar el tipo de sonidos que provenían de ese lugar, Eruka miro a Mikaela y dijo…

-"Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos y… ¡no sé!, ir a la casa de Allen y Riliane y pedir una pizza para nosotros cuatro y sus padres"-

-"Totalmente de acuerdo, nos cambiamos el uniforme y nos vamos a la casa de ese par de gemelos hiperactivos a pasar la tarde ahí"-

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, se pusieron lo primero que encontraron y salieron de nuevo rumbo a la otra cuadra, llegaron a la casa de los gemelos de 15 años, la puerta fue abierta por el rubio padre de estos…

-"Hola chicas, pasen"- Acto seguido las chicas entraron.

-"Gracias señor Len"- dijo Eruka. Después de muchas peticiones de que solo lo llamara por su nombre, ambas chicas lo mejor que podían hacer era decir Señor Len o Señora Rin en caso de dirigiese a la rubia mujer.

-"¿Quién es cariño?"- Se escuchó decir a la rubia mujer mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina -"¡Pero si son Mikaela y Eruka! ¡Hola chicas! Los chicos están arriba"-

-"Hola Señora Rin, gracias"- Respondió al saludo Mikaela.

-"Pero no se entretengan mucho arriba, porque ya pronto serviré el almuerzo"- dijo de repente Rin.

-"¡No, no! No se preocupe, de hecho veníamos para invitarlos a una pizza"-

-"Es buena idea pero será mejor pedirla en la tarde y no ahora ya que el almuerzo ya está hecho y sería una pena desperdiciarlo ¿Les parece chicas?"- Pronuncio Len, expectante a la contestación de las dos jóvenes.

-"Está bien, suena perfecto, muchas gracias"- En ese momento los gemelos aparecieron, almorzaron todos, cayo la tarde y pidieron la pizza, estuvieron hablando, riendo etc… En fin, pasaron una tarde entretenida.

Por otro lado cuando Luka y Miku volvieron a ser conscientes del mundo, notaron que era ya muy tarde y las chicas aun no llegaban, Luka tomo el teléfono y marco al número de Mikaela, ésta última le explico dónde estaban y por qué estaban ahí, Luka sonrió un tanto nerviosa y solo pidió que ambas no volvieran muy tarde en la noche y colgó.

-"¿Y bien?"- Pregunto Miku.

-"Ellas llegaron mientras nosotras estábamos haciéndolo y decidieron mejor ir a pasar la tarde en la casa de los Kagamine"-

-"Oh ya veo"- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en respuesta.

La tarde acabo y las chicas volvieron a su casa, platicaron de como estuvo la tarde en la casa de los Kagamine, de cómo les había ido en la escuela, los planes de ir el fin de semana a la casa de los abuelos y de que la siguiente semana irían al cine las cuatro juntas.

Las cuatro se encontraban dichosas, ya no tenían que esconder sus sentimientos, habían conocido personas que las aceptaban tal y como eran y tenían una vida tranquila, mas no le podían pedir a la vida.

Después de la charla y la cena cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación para descansar de un día más de trabajo o de estudio.

* * *

El día recién iniciaba su reinado de doce horas, las personas comenzaban a despertar y prepararse para dirigirse a sus trabajos, escuelas, universidades y enfrentar el reto de un nuevo día, pero esa no era la situación para dos mujeres que en este momento se encontraban en la habitación de su casa, ambas abrazadas y envueltas por las sabanas; en ese instante una pelirosa comenzó a despertar, ya cuando estuvo totalmente consiente, se acomodó en una mejor postura para poder observar a la dueña de sus sentimientos mientras dormía tal y como lo hacía todos los días desde que tenía la dicha de amanecer a su lado.

-"¿Qué… haces… amor?"- Pregunto arrastrando las palabras una aun adormilada Miku, mientras recién despertaba.

-"¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo veo el despertar de un ángel"- Luka miraba a Miku con absoluta devoción y amor reflejados en sus ojos, se acercó a la peliacua y deposito un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios para luego decir -"Te amo y te agradezco por querer pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí"- Luego de esas palabras volvió a bezar los labios de la peliacua para después recostarse en el pecho de ésta última y quedarse así, abrazándola durante un rato, recibiendo las caricias en sus cabello que Miku le otorgaba.

-"Yo también te amo Luka y estaría dispuesta a pasar, no solo es resto de esta vida junto a ti, si no que pasaría mil y una vida a tu lado"- Ambas se quedaron así por un buen rato, disfrutando mutuamente del calor y el aroma que emanaba de la otra, después de todo ya no tenían que apresurarse a salir discretamente de un hotel, ahora podían quedarse las dos en la cama sin temer que las estúpidas bromas del destino arruinasen su felicidad, tenían el resto de la vida para disfrutarla ellas dos juntas.

* * *

Ok si llegaste hasta aquí, pasando por todo lo del medio, desde ya te digo, tienes mis infinitos agradesimientos XD

Etto, ahora si eres tan amable de dejarme un review con tu opinion te lo agradecería mucho, anda anímate, dime en qué me equivoque, qué no te gusto y hasta por que no? las cosas que hice bien y lo que si te gusto. :3

No tienes idea de lo que eso ayuda a los escritores novatos como yo!

Suerte y que continues con un muy buen día! :3


End file.
